1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a tree and tree stump removal apparatus and associated method and, more specifically, to an improved tree and tree stump removing apparatus and an associated method that is capable of cleanly removing a tree or tree stump along with its roots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems faced by orchardists, foresters, landscapers and others is the removal of trees and tree stumps. Present tree or tree stump removal methods, such as using bulldozers or backhoes, pose particular disadvantages such as a high cost, shearing of the tree stump without removing the roots, ground compaction and disturbance of a large area of soil around the tree or tree stump.
For example, an orchardist is forced to wait until a block of trees needs to be removed rather than removing one tree at a time. This is not satisfactory, because the orchardist must still maintain an unproductive tree by having to mow and spray the area about the unproductive tree.
Foresters also need to be able to selectively remove trees and tree stumps in rugged and relatively inaccessible areas to clear, for example, recreational paths without disturbing the surrounding environment. Finally, landscapers need to be able to remove trees and tree stumps without disturbing neighboring trees and shrubs or the lawn. Present methods, as discussed hereinabove, are not satisfactory in these situations.
The prior art does contain hydraulically activated devices suitable for the removal of posts, trees, and tree stumps. U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,387 discloses a post puller comprised of a frame with a horizontal bar pivotally attached to the frame at one of the ends of the horizontal bar, a chain attached to the opposite end of the horizontal bar and a hydraulic cylinder with a piston to activate the horizontal bar. In operation, the chain engages the post or other object to be removed from the ground. After attachment, the hydraulic cylinder raises the piston which in turn moves the bar upwardly. This movement causes the bar to pivot upwardly, pulling the chain and the engaged post with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,194,214 discloses a stump extractor comprising a frame that supports a hydraulic cylinder with a generally downwardly projecting piston. The cylinder is engaged with the frame through the use of a ball joint allowing the cylinder to pivot out of vertical position. Depending from the piston is an eye, which in turn is attached to the stump. In operation, the hydraulic cylinder is operated, pulling the piston generally upwardly, which, in turn, pulls the cable, pulley, and the stump upwardly from the ground.
Other examples of hydraulically activated tree and tree stump pullers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 226,884, 4,802,663, 3,823,916, and 4,244,560.
Despite the above-identified devices, there exists a real need for a tree and tree stump removal apparatus that is lightweight, compact, economical to manufacture and easy to use, but which is durable and strong enough to remove tree and tree stumps quickly and easily.